


Commiles Novellus

by Ambrena



Series: Récits d'avant Kaamelott [5]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Ancient Rome, Childhood, M/M, Pre-Livre I, livre VI
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'arrivée de Mani à la milice urbaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commiles Novellus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unepierreincandescente](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unepierreincandescente/gifts).



> Ficlette écrite pour l'anniversaire d'UnePierreIncandescente, basée sur ses headcanons sur Arcturus et Manilius. 
> 
> En latin, le titre signifie "Le nouveau frère d'armes", en référence aux titres latins du livre VI.
> 
> Tout appartient à Alexandre Astier.

L’armée romaine, ça commençait tôt. Les mômes arrivaient vers les cinq ou six ans, de partout dans l’Empire, puis grandissaient là. Pour Arcturus, ça faisait environ quatre ans et demi qu’il vivait à la milice urbaine – il allait sur ses onze ans. Valerius était arrivé presque en même temps que lui, il venait de Syracuse ; ils avaient deux ans de différence, à peu près. C’était sympa quand ils avaient sept, huit ans ; mais maintenant, cela le fatiguait de ne fréquenter que des mioches. 

Entouré de petits garçons couverts de bobos en permanence à cause de l’entraînement, qui le dérangeaient quand il avait envie de lire et qui l’adulaient parce qu’ils le trouvaient sage et mature, Arcturus se prit à rêver d’un nouvel ami, plus posé, peut-être plus âgé, qui ne respecterait pas l’autorité dans cet abandon servile des ‘petits’ et avec lequel il pourrait vadrouiller, partir à l’aventure, rêvasser... 

Et puis un jour, Mani était arrivé.

Appius Manilius ‘Vatia’ (à cause de ses jambes arquées), de son nom entier, treize ans, tout dégingandé. Davantage un ado qu’un enfant, avec de la hauteur par rapport aux choses – et pas qu’en taille. Un type capable d’oser sécher l’entraînement, comme ça, sur un coup de tête, quitte à supporter sans broncher les permissions et pauses de supprimées, ou même le fouet à l’occasion. Arcturus était fasciné. L’autre, de son côté, un peu intimidé par ce garçon calme, toujours le nez dans des livres militaires, au maintien un peu noble mais pas vantard. 

Avant qu’on l’abandonne, Mani avait entendu de ses parents une légende familiale qui courait sur leurs origines : ils seraient apparentés aux Claudii, de très hauts dignitaires qui comptaient plusieurs empereurs dans leur lignée, et c’était pour cela qu’on lui avait donné le praenomen d’ _Appius_. Depuis petit, il s’en regorgeait. Mais dès qu’il avait rencontré Arcturus, il avait, inconsciemment, cessé.

Sans jamais prendre les autres de haut, toujours très juste et à l’écoute, Arcturus avait quelque chose d’incroyablement noble – pas la prétention, hautaine, des patriciens ; plutôt celle que possédaient les dieux déguisés dans les histoires. Un sentiment, dans son attitude, qui forçait l’envie de lui accorder respect et confiance. Un mélange de maturité et de vaillance, qui lui infligeait des punitions quand il prenait la défense des plus faibles, refusait de frapper Papinus à l’entraînement, couvrait ses camarades pour leurs bêtises quotidiennes.

Ce fut un jour où il l’avait défendu (alors qu’il le connaissait à peine) pour éviter à Manilius de prendre des coups de bâton après l’une de ses fugues, qu’ils devinrent vraiment amis. À cause de l’entraînement, de leurs escapades en ville ou des altercations en patrouille, ils étaient constamment couverts de cocards, de petites plaies, de cicatrices. En rentrant le soir, ils avaient mal aux jambes, et devaient souvent soigner des lèvres fendues ou des hématomes, avec les moyens du bord. 

Mais Arcturus ne se sentait plus seul, et maintenant, il avait un meilleur ami.

À quatorze ans, il cessa de dormir en solitaire, et partagea sa couche avec lui.


End file.
